


Regret

by TheRealTea13



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I hate me for writing this, I’m so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealTea13/pseuds/TheRealTea13
Summary: We all remember what happened to Colleen. But she also cast a vote towards a certain Jet Setter. This is that reality.





	Regret

“I will know shuffle and pick one” Calliope says calmly.

Rosanna  **hates** ~~~~ ~~~~the voting. She feels terrible, and how could she not? She just looked one of her friends in the eyes and told them she wanted to put them in a terrifying spike box and murder them. She watches intently as Calliope shuffles the cards in a complex pattern.

Calliope raises a card and stares at it for a moment, her face unreadable. When she finally speaks her voice is low drone.

”The Jet Setter.” Is all she says, her head down

Rosanna feels like she’s been punched. “W- who- what?” she stammers. She looks at her cohorts, feeling betrayed. She knows Joey, Nikita and her, all chose Colleen, leaving three culprits. However based on Manny and Safiya’s equally shocked looks and Colleen’s failure to look her in the eyes, she catches on quickly. 

“I’m sorry Ro” Colleen says quietly. Colleen steps forward and grabs one of Rosanna’s arms. Nikita follows suit. They start dragging her towards the waiting maiden. 

“Wait, you guys stop” Manny says, but is ignored 

Rosanna is kicking and screaming trying to break free, but her platform shoes can’t find a hold “Stop it!” she pleads, tears overflowing from her eyes. “He’ll never forgive you!” She screams, thinking of Matt. They have the last coin, as per his final request, and according to the theory he shared with her it’ll bring someone back, hence the name Lazarus. Her beret falls off, but she couldn’t care less. 

They reach the maiden and force her inside. It doesn’t take much considering her size. The last thing she sees before the doors are slammed shut is Safiya’s  broken expression.

The doors are forced closed and pain overtakes Rosanna. She screams, but not for long. The blood spills on the spikes and Rosanna feels herself fading. _“I guess I’m not much of a fighter anymore”_  she thinks as she slips out of this world.


End file.
